


Lunch Hour

by Moonzari



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chair Sex, Creampie, Daniel is kinda cute and clueless about women, Desk Sex, F/M, First Time, Office Sex, Peggy has the upper hand here and uses that to her advantage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonzari/pseuds/Moonzari
Summary: In which Daniel can’t stop comparing himself to Steve and Peggy is determined to take his mind off of it one day at lunch.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers (past)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Lunch Hour

**Author's Note:**

> A while back I participated in a peggysous gift exchange. I wrote this fic first before I ended up scraping this one and writing another fic for the exchange instead. I’ve decided I wanted to share this disaster with the world, so here it is. Enjoy.

Lately, Daniel Sousa had been looking at pictures of Captain America.

Not one or two, but many. As many as he could find, mainly in files.

The immense changes that Steve Rogers went through after being injected with the super-soldier serum were impressive. Tall, blond, handsome, strong... and exceedingly brave. It was really no wonder that Peggy had been in love with him.

Even though Steve Rogers was dead, and had been for a few years now, he couldn’t help but compare his crippled body to the other’s dashing, built one. There was no competition.

He slammed the file shut and shoved it in a random drawer when the door to his office opened. Peggy never knocked when she came into said office anymore. She was grinning from ear to ear, and Daniel felt his heart melting for her all over again.

“Good afternoon, Chief Sousa,” she purred as she climbed onto his lap effortlessly and kissed him breathless. “Peggy...” he breathed when they broke apart. “Someone will walk in on us like this one of these days...”

A devious smirk was her reply as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Then go lock the door,” she said as she rocked her hips slowly against his. It was always the same. They would tease each other excessively through their clothing, maybe - _maybe_ \- a bit of heavy petting above the waist. But they had been together for almost six months now and hadn’t had sex.

Daniel knew he was mostly to blame for that. He was self-conscious: about the fact he didn’t look like Steve and being an amputee. He wasn’t sure if seeing his stump of a leg would ruin the moment. He knew he should have just talked to Peggy about his insecurities... but he didn’t want to look stupid, either.

However, he froze up at Peggy’s suggestion, and she quirked a brow. “Daniel, please... if this is about your leg, I want you to know that I don’t care-“

“It’s not just my leg,” he cut her off, and she looked even more confused, if not worried. “I-” He sighed a little. “I’m not Steve,” he finally said. “Nowhere near.”

Peggy frowned deeply at that. “Is that what you’re worried about?! The fact you don’t look like Steve?!” she said, looking like she couldn’t believe it. And frankly, she couldn’t. “Daniel... I know you’re two different people! And not once have I ever compared the two of you!”

She paused then, however, and her voice’s volume fell substantially. “At least, not physically. Because when it comes down to it, yes, Steve was quite the looker. But his aesthetic came out of a bottle,” she said with a smile before putting her hand on his chest. “I fell in love with you for the one thing Steve had that didn’t come from a bottle - and the same reason I fell in love with him. Your big heart.”

Daniel smiled warmly up at the woman on his lap as he leaned up to kiss her, arms wrapping around her. “I love you,” he murmured between kisses, and she grinned into the kiss. “Care to show me how much...?”

The clock on the other side of the office revealed it was nearing lunch anyway, so all Daniel did was grin. “Let me lock the door first.”

He had always planned that their first time would be after some romantic date. He’d invite her to his place, have a drink, dance a little to his 78s, and then fall passionately into bed. But Daniel had learned a long time ago that things rarely went as planned. Especially with Peggy.

He limped over to lock his door with a soft ‘click’. When he turned back to his girlfriend, however, he found her slowly unbuttoning her blouse, revealing a small peek of the black bra she had worn that day. “Well, are you going to just stare, Chief...?” she asked, leaning forward a little to show a bit of cleavage. Daniel swallowed thickly before walking towards her.

Peggy liked this power she had lover Daniel. “Ah-ah,” she scolded playfully when he tried to grab at her. “Sit down in the chair. I’ll tell you when you can touch.” And a little strip tease hurt no one. This was their first time, after all. Shouldn’t they be savoring it?

Once Daniel sat down in his chair, she let her blouse fall open and slide effortlessly off her shoulders. “Now tell me, Chief Sousa... when you bend me over your desk and fuck me raw, would you prefer me with my skirt and panties on or without?” she asked as if asking him if he wanted ice cream or cake.

“Keep them on,” he finally decided after he got over the fact Peggy was talking to him like this, letting out a shaky breath as she sauntered over to him.

“Good choice,” she purred. Peggy’s hands rested on Daniel’s thighs then, slowly creeping up towards his belt buckle. She made certain not to touch the impressive bulge formed in his khakis. Fingers undid the buckle with expertise, before the button on the pants and zipper followed. With one swift motion, she pulled down the khakis to his knees.

For a brief second, her eyes wandered to where his prosthetic met his real flesh and bone before she promptly climbed onto his lap. She let out a throaty moan when she felt him pressing against her. “You can take off my bra,” she told him softly, feeling his eyes boring holes into her chest area.

Deft fingers undid the bra hooks with minimal difficulty, and Peggy was all too happy to let the garment fall off her body and onto the floor beside them. “You can touch them,” she breathed, reaching down to take one of his hands to guide it in cupping one of her breasts. Peggy sighed and tilted her head back when Daniel’s thumb grazed her nipple. He took that as a good sign.

Daniel spent a few solid minutes teasing his girlfriend’s nipples into little hard buds, even daring a slow little lick or two, before he felt Peggy reaching between them. She slipped a perfectly manicured hand into his briefs, pulling out his painfully erect cock.

“My, what a big boy...” she teased him before leaning forward to kiss him deeply. “Pull my panties aside...” she ordered, and he did as she asked. It was only a few seconds later that Peggy had guided him inside her.

There were no words to describe the feeling. For either of them. Finally, being together like this after so long was almost - no, was cathartic. It was like coming home after being away for so long. It was both amazing and overwhelming. There were faint tears in Peggy’s eyes, but she quickly blinked them away as she rolled her hips against his.

“Daniel...” she whispered his name to ground herself, as if it would be far too easy to get lost in the moment. “Peggy...” he moaned back, leaning back against the chair as he kept his hands firmly on her waist. The chair creaked in protest with every movement, though it was lost amidst the moans and sighs of the couple occupying it.

Every moment or so, Peggy would increase her pace, driving herself and her lover closer and closer to the proverbial edge. She could tell he was getting close when she felt certain muscles tighten, and that was when she promptly stopped and dismounted.

Daniel was about to complain, before Peggy bent herself over Daniel’s desk, flipping her skirt over her back. She didn’t have to say anything. He hoisted himself out of the chair, situated himself behind her, and easily pushed right back into the hilt.

“Daniel-!” she gasped, patiently letting her lover adjust so he was firmly situated with the prosthetic and all. Peggy felt strong hands steady Daniel’s firm body behind her as he thrust forward. Albeit, it wasn’t the perfect movements you’d see in a pornographic film but the agent found she didn’t care a damn bit as she found this position much more beneficial to her pleasure and not just his. Every thrust was greeted with gentle kisses along Peggy’s shoulders and back of her neck, and their grunts and moans were mixing in the office’s still air.

“Harder, Daniel...” she all but pleaded with him.

It wasn’t too much longer before Daniel felt the telltale signs of orgasm. “Peg... I’m gonna come...” At that, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and looked back at him. “Go ahead and come, darling...” she smiled. “Let me feel you...”

Peggy felt her lover thrust a couple more times before he stilled and a warm sensation filled her abdomen as he moaned. She smiled at that, waiting for her lover to finish. She hadn’t come herself, but it was not a big deal. She would make sure she did. And that Daniel knew how to please her in the future. It was painfully obvious that he was new to the female anatomy.

But Daniel, being the sweet and caring man that he was, instantly realized this. And was profusely apologizing for it. The moment he had pulled far enough away to let Peggy move, she had turned around and put a finger up to his lips. 

“Daniel,” she smiled softly. “It’s fine. It’s not like the world will implode. Now,” she started, looking towards the clock to make sure they had time. “Lunch doesn’t end for another twenty minutes. So, sit back and relax. Let a woman show you how it’s done.”

Before Daniel could even utter a word of disagreement, Peggy had her hands on his shoulders and had gently guided him back into his chair. She sat on the edge of his desk, spreading her legs wide and letting her heel-clad feet rest on the chair’s armrests.

“Now,” she said, pulling off her panties and flinging them aside as she hiked her skirt up. “Have you ever seen a lady’s parts up close like this?” she asked, eyes half-lidded and Daniel dumbly shook his head. “N-no, not...” He stopped short, and Peggy raised an eyebrow. “...not outside of a magazine...” he said barely above a whisper and she rolled her eyes.

“The problem with those filthy magazines is that you don’t get to touch, explore, learn properly,” she said, reaching forward to take one of Daniel’s hands and bring it up to her lips. Her perfectly painted lips with a shy, mischievous smile upon them as she took two of his fingers into her mouth and slowly sucked them.

Daniel looked a bit confused, but at the same time, it shot an inexplicable pang of arousal through his groin. “There are many ways you can please a woman,” Peggy started. “Since we now only have fifteen minutes, I’m just going to show you one of these ways.” Her legs were still wide open, and she guided his fingers to her clit. “Rub that spot. Slowly, gently, in a circle,” she commanded, and Daniel obeyed.

Peggy tilted her head back, letting out a soft moan. “Ah, yeah... just like that, Daniel... Ooooh, darling-!” she panted, letting her lover work her to the edge in less than five minutes. So much so, she felt Daniel’s cum from earlier slipping out of her and onto the floor.

“Next time, remind me to come visit you after hours,” Peggy said as she slipped off the desk gently to grab her undergarments and get dressed while Daniel chuckled and straightened paper, before deciding to crack open a window to see if he could permeate some of the sex and sweat that lingered all over the office’s atmosphere. “Because this hanky-panky and running along so soon after is less than desirable.” 

Daniel couldn’t help but laugh a little at that. “I’ll keep that in mind. On a different note, Peg, you free for dinner tonight?”

Peggy gave him a knowing smile in return. “I’ll have Mr. Jarvis pick you up at seven.”

And with that, ruby-red lips pressed against his firmly, almost as if to say everything she had forgotten to vocalize, and she was still adjusting her skirt a bit as she stepped out of the office door. Well, if people didn’t talk then, they sure as hell would now.


End file.
